Cheaters Chapter 2
by xxmelloschocolatebarxx
Summary: Mello, Matt, and Near give there point of view of the girl's first day. Rated T sexually active things.


Chapter 2 Part 1 Mello's Pov

This girl was quiet. Every so often would she ask a question. I liked her voice so I didn't get pissed like I normaly would. I was going to do her one day, even if I had to force her to. She dug out her laptop and Ipod, made her bed, and then tranfered them onto her bed. It was snowing outside and the wind blew sting. The light stands hung on the roof iluminated the room. I looked at her and stood up. I put my jacket and gloves on and buttoned up. "I'm going out." "But its snowing outside. And it's icy, are you sure you wanna go?" I out ony my of hand on her shoulder. "Yes. I'm sure. I'll be fine, I promise." She looked at me funny, and I relized what I had done. I took my hand off and left. I loved it when it snowed. I was cols, and the snowflakes kissed my face. Everyone was atracted to town. By this time of night, everyone was leaving town. I rushed into the chocolate shop, got 3 chocolate bar's and a box of chocolates. The total cam out to be $32.50. They were expensive, but it was worth it. I walked out of the store and down the street. The snow had lightened up into a sprinkle, and it wasn't windy anymore. It was like a ghost town. It was alsmost 10:35 when I left. When I did get back, I ran to the elevator and up to my room.I heard a musical voice in the room. I opend the door only to find Vienna singing with a song. I looked at her and she looked at me back. "Sorry." She was already dressed for bed, sitting ontop of her bed with her laptop. I took my jacket, gloves, socks, and shoes on. I looked over at her. The screen light iliminated her face and I saw a faint picture of the computer screen in her eyes. I took my necklace and vest off. She looked over at me and stared at my chest. "What?" She kept staring. "What the hell...?" She stood up and came over to me. "How long have you had this scar for?" She touched it over and over again. She touched the scared portion of my face. "Do they hurt." "Not anymore no." "Wow, it must have re-" I cut her off with a kiss. She gasped and i shoved my tounge in her mouth. She pulled away and slaped the scar on my face. "OW! What the hell was that for?" "For what you just did. God you barely know me. I haven't even been here for a week and your already shoving your tounge in my mouth." "So your saying that wh-" No, I won't. Do you even know my name...Mello. And your buddy's names are Matt and Near." "Ok, Near't not my buddy. And yes I do know your name...It's..." Ok so I didn't know her name, It wasn't a big deal. "It's not a crime that I don't know your name." "My name's Vienna, jackass." She looked mad. "I'm going to bed." She shut off her laptop and ipod and went to bed. I truned the lights off, took my pants off, and slowly fell asleep.  
Chapter 2 Part 2 Matt's Pov It was 11:45 at night when me and Jenna were playing Mario Kart. She kicked my ass. We asked question to get to know each other better(it sounded lame, but it was fun because each question got stupider and stupider). It was her turn to ask a question."Would you chicken out if a girl wanted AND OR asked you to kiss you or do her?" If it was her then hell no! "Depends if shes a dog, then yeah," "What about the slut downstairs?" "Afraid?" I dated her" "Ew, why?" "I thought she was pretty. I dated alot of girls...and Mello." She looked at me funny "You dated a guy? Why?" "It fits my guy needs..." "Ok, now im so not kidding you after you kissed blondie." "It was-" I paused. "You wanted to kiss me?" "Your turn to ask a question." "Do you st-" About an hour after we started making out I got her in bed. On the first day! I threw her clothes across the room, and she threw mine were ever. She really didnt care. I dragged her up into the room. We made loud nosies, and we got sweaty pretty fast. I wasent a Virgan. I had already done this. I was skilled. We went at it for hours. I possibly touched every part of her body. and she did mine. I kissed every part of her body. If this was the first time, I wonder what the other times would be like, because I know she would come back for more.  
Chapter 2 Part 3 Nears Pov.  
It was 2:45 in the morning. I had my Mello plush in my hands. I never thought about a roomate, in which who was sleeping. I wish I new what would happen. I needed L, who could solve any problem, in ways you didn't even think. It was amazing. I looked at my freashly made bed. I looked over at mandy. I stood up, and for one time in a long while, I pretended to be a normal boy and I slowly drifted off...to...sleep... 


End file.
